clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Simpeguins Movie
The Simpenguins Movie is a movie based off the series The Simpenguins, released in 2008. It first hit movie thetares in the December holiday season, and was released on DVD half a year later. The movie is based around Homer causing an environmental problem, thus had to be arrested but escapes and becomes a fugitive. The movie was rated fairly by reviewers, with an aggregate score of 77% by a survey company. The movie is produced by the producers of The Simpenguins, and is distributed by 21st Century Entertainment, a former division of the already disbanded Newswork. The movie earned profits equivelent to one trillion CP coins. Plot Act one Scene one The Simpenguins are late for a town meeting, and Marge Scolds Homer for taking so much time combing his rather bald head. Homer says that he doesn't like town meetings and that it is pathetic and such, not knowing that everyone in the church can hear him. While inside, Abraham claims to have a vision that the town is in great trouble because of "PISA". Everybody continues to ignore him. Later the Simpenguins decide to visit the Island's cleanest lake, only to find out that it is the messiest. Lisa decides to go around town to ask people to help clean it up, but everybody is too lazy to do so. End of Scene One Scene Two Lisa organizes a town meeting where she tries to tell the people clean up the lake. However, they don't agree until Lisa reveals that she put the dirty lake water into their drinking glasses. They all agree to clean up the lake. Meanwhile, Homer and Bart are trying to fix their igloo but everytime homer tries he accidently injures himself thus making bart laugh, then soon after they have a dare contest and then soon homer dares him to do the unthinkable, skateboarding to the Slushy Burger and back..... with his "egg flap" up. End of Scene Two Scene Three When Bart makes it to the Slushy Burger he isn't able to make it back because Chief Wingum stops him and wing cuffs him to a pole. When Homer finally gets he gives Bart a shirt but no pants making Bart hate him more. They both go inside and Ned Flippers gives Bart some pants thus structuring a kind relationship between the two. While eating Homer discovers a large Blowfish being used in a commercial and about to be turned into fugu. He pities it amd brings it home with, and names it Puffer (AKA Spider-Fish). End of Scene Three Scene Four When Homer and Puffer are watching TV Marge asks where Puffer's "leavings" go and Homer shows her that he built a silo to hold all of them. When Marge tells Homer that it is leaking Homer just says, "Its not leaking, its overflowing" and marge tells him to take care of it so he does. When Homer is in line for the dump he learns that there were free fish being given away and so he dropped the silo in the lake causing the entire lake to go become toxic. End of Scene Four MORE TO COME Characters Main Characters *Homer *Bart *Lisa *Marge *Maggie Secondary Characters *Grandpa Abraham Simpenguin *Mr. Pruns *Snowflake *Spider-fish/Harry Puffer *Comic Book Bird *Mammoth Prince *Russ Pengil *Ned Flippers *Rodd Flippers *Todd Flippers *Beaky Gumble *D (Dr. Nick the Doctor Dude) *Chief Wingum Category:Movies Category:Items